This invention relates to chain-grappling claw type hooks. In one type, the hook is coupled at one of its ends with the terminal link of a carrying strand of chain (or cable, or the like) and at the other end is formed with a claw-like configuration embracing a pocket for receiving therein a link of another chain. Such hooks may also be used, however, to grapple another link of the same carrying chain strand, for so-called chain shortening purposes. Or, the hook may be of the "double claw" type, as also may be employed to couple two separate strands of chain, or to shorten a single strand of chain. Devices of this type known to applicant are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,333,412; 3,601,978; 4,151,708; and German Pat. No. 2,433,345. The present invention relates to improved "safety latch" devices for such hooks, which operate to prevent inadvertent releases therefrom of the grappled link while also facilitating in improved manner intended disengagements thereof by the user.